hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
DX - Episode 2: The Family Tree
Hello Yoshi DX: The Family tree is the second episode of Hello yoshi DX (digital series), and it is the first mission of Hello yoshi to rescue Yoshi, lost in the dark woods by Bowser, Sly and Gobbo (pranking a fake family tree). Synopsis The Second of the Episode, make the first journey of Yoshi and her friends in second episode, to save the Multiverse from Metalia, the evil god of the End world: Hello yoshi are recording the family tree with Mr Jumbo. And Yoshi tell to Rosalina and Big ears of the family is like Tessie's, Mimmy's, Mary's, Harmony's, Ludwig's, Rosalina's and Mr Jumbo's. The family florest is the most important were worry about her and love each other, like Rosalina and Hello yoshi are take care of Yoshi. Even Bowser, Sly and Gobbo are pranking Yoshi leaving her alone. But Hello yoshi and friends rescue Yoshi, and Rosalina explain that, Family tree isn't the real tree, is actually the drawing the tree like family in book. And Hello yoshi go to home Major Events *Mr Jumbo discorves his family with elephants: Grandma and Grandpa Jumbo, Cousin Crumbo and Aunt Plumo *Rosalina mentions her deceased family: mother, father and little brother and even an alive sister Cosmetta *Tessie also mentions of Teddy bear family: her mother Queen Flora, her father King Nature and her sister Pat pat *Mimmy also mentions of her family, Papa George, Mama Mary, her sister Kitty, her Grandpa Anthony and Grandma Margaret *Mary mentions of her father Ploddy (Mr Plod's young brother) and her deceased mother Molly, but Noddy, her brother appears this episode *Harmony mentions her family, her siblings Melody and Rhytmn, her mother, her father, her Grandma and Grandpa. *Ludwiga also mentions her family Von Koopa: her father and mother, but Ludwig, her brother also appears *Bowser, Sly and Gobbo have a plan to trick Yoshi: they sell the map tree for Yoshi and them they took Yoshi and leave in the middle of the dark woods and she scares of the Evil Tree sounds. *Big ears and Rosalina explains the true Yoshi's family isn't Yoshi's biological family when she thinks: her twins siblings just look like the biological family, her parents (the King and Queen), her cousins (Rosa and Circe) and Grandparents (God Yoshi and the Great wizard Yoshi), the true Yoshi's family tree is her friends when they worry about her and care about Yoshi, and she realizes that Hello yoshi are best friends and the great family like florest and she knows the way home. Characters Major Characters *Hello yoshi **Yoshi **Ludwig **Tessie bear **Rosalina **My Harmony **Mimmy **Mary Enermies *Team Bowser **Bowser **Sly and Gobbo Siblings and Boyfriends Group *Mario bros. **Mario **Luigi *Ludwig von koopa *Hello kitty *Noddy *Dry bones Recurring Characters *Big ears *Mr Jumbo *The Skittles *Noddy's Car *Dinah doll *Uta Yumeno *Badtz Maru *Mr Wobblyman *Martha monkey *Mr Sparks *Mr Plod Songs Theme Songs *Color within Hello yoshi (opening) *Lifelight (instrumental) (credits) Insert Songs *Yoshi and the family tree (sung by Yoshi) Category:DX Episodes